


Bittersüß

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Lakritz, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: So langsam fängt ihm die Sache an Spaß zu machen, und das, obwohl er eben noch gedacht hat, daß er mit diesem "Freundschaftsdienst" eigentlich nur vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen ist - statt sich mit Nadeshda durch das gesammelte Erpressermaterial aus 40 Jahren zu wühlen, wühlt er sich jetzt durch Boernes Erinnerungsmüll aus mindestens ebenso vielen Jahren. Hat der Kerl eigentlich jemals irgendwas weggeworfen?Die Szene im Keller, nur ein bißchen anders ...Das erste Türchen desTatort & Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2019.>Post in meinem LJ
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2019





	Bittersüß

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).

> Nichts neues unter der Sonne, aber die Szene schrie danach, fand ich ;)
> 
> Ein nachträgliches Geschenk für Cornchrunchie, die weiß warum <3

***

„Sie waren verknallt.“ Thiel grinst, als die ersten Töne von _Nights in white satin_ erklingen. „Verknallt in die süße Monika.“

So langsam fängt ihm die Sache an Spaß zu machen, und das, obwohl er eben noch gedacht hat, daß er mit diesem „Freundschaftsdienst“ eigentlich nur vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen ist - statt sich mit Nadeshda durch das gesammelte Erpressermaterial aus 40 Jahren zu wühlen, wühlt er sich jetzt durch Boernes Erinnerungsmüll aus mindestens ebenso vielen Jahren. Hat der Kerl eigentlich jemals irgendwas weggeworfen? 

Andererseits sind damit auch alle Peinlichkeiten für die Ewigkeit bewahrt. Wenn er sich nicht sehr irrt, wird Boerne gerade tatsächlich ein bißchen rot. Soweit man das bei der Funzel hier unten erkennen kann. Aber dann winkt der andere nur ab – das tut er tatsächlich, früher hat er sowas ja für eine Redensart gehalten, aber Boerne macht so was wirklich. „Ich war vierzehn. Das war doch geradezu vorhersehbar, in dem Alter tut man eben, was von einem erwartet wird.“

Thiel runzelt die Stirn. _Erwartet?_ Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?

„Sie war aber auch wirklich wunderschön damals.“ Boerne seufzt und scheint für einen Moment ziemlich weit weg zu sein. „So sehr habe ich mich nie wieder in ein Mädchen verliebt.“

Gerade war er noch dabei, sich einen vierzehnjährigen Boerne in den Siebzigern vorzustellen, und dann - „Nie wieder?“

Boerne verdreht die Augen. „Jetzt tun Sie mal nicht so überrascht. Warum sollte ein so intelligenter, gutaussehender, charmanter Mann wie ich wohl immer noch ungebunden sein?“

Thiel schnaubt. „Ein intelligenter, gutaussehender, charmanter Mann wie Sie könnte mittlerweile sogar verheiratet sein. Schieben Sie das mal nicht da drauf.“

Boerne zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Und dann streckt er die Hand aus und sagt: "Die Kassette, bitte." Und er gibt sie ihm wieder und sie wühlen sich weiter durch den ganzen Kram hier unten und er beglückwünscht sich dafür, daß er jetzt nichts dummes gesagt hat. Er hat es ja eigentlich schon immer gewußt. Geahnt. Vermutet. Und es ist ihm egal, ganz ehrlich. Boerne ist Boerne, so oder so. Nervig, anstrengend ... das hat nichts damit zu tun, ob er sich jetzt in schöne Mädchen verliebt oder nicht. Und das hat schon gar nichts mit ihnen beiden zu tun, das wäre ja albern, an so etwas auch nur zu denken.

***

Er bohrt trotzdem nach. Weil das ja schließlich mit dem Fall zu tun hat, und weil an Boernes abenteuerlicher Theorie am Ende ja vielleicht doch was dran ist, das kommt schließlich immer wieder vor, auch wenn er das nicht gerne laut sagt. Und außerdem merkt er genau, daß Boerne ihm etwas verschweigt, und bevor er nicht weiß, was das ist, kann er schließlich schlecht abschätzen, ob es wichtig ist. Oder doch nur irgendwas, was dem anderen peinlich ist. Als müßte es das, so lange wie sie sich schon kennen. Er kennt so ziemlich jede peinlich Seite von Boerne. Und umgekehrt. Und deshalb setzte er hemmungslos schweres Geschütz ein, um den anderen zum Reden zu bringen.

Bis Boerne endlich einknickt.

Und er nimmt sich vor, nicht zu lachen. Er kennt Boerne ja und weiß, aus welchen Mücken er welche Elefanten machen kann. Wenn er sich da nur noch an die Fehde mit seiner Cousine wegen irgendwelcher Sandkastenvorfälle erinnert … Aber dann ist es gar nicht nötig, daß er sich zusammenreißt, denn als Boerne erzählt, ist ihm alles andere als nach Lachen zumute.

Und das liegt nicht nur daran, daß es ihm leichtfällt da mitzufühlen. Als Kind von einem älteren schikaniert zu werden, sowas hat ja doch jeder schon mal erlebt. Entweder als Opfer, oder als Zuschauer. Er hat es immer gehaßt, wenn so etwas passiert ist, und sich geschämt, daß er nichts getan hat, nicht zu Hilfe gekommen ist. Und das ist er nie, denn solche Typen wissen immer ganz genau, welche Situation und welches Opfer und welche Zuschauer sie sich aussuchen. Und deshalb ist er ehrlich entsetzt, weil er genau weiß, wie schrecklich das gewesen sein muß für Boerne, und dann auch noch vor dem Mädchen. DEM Mädchen, und er hört wieder Boernes „Nicht“, als er eben die Kassette eingelegt hat.

Und das ist vielleicht der noch wichtigere Grund, warum Lachen das letzte wäre, was ihm jetzt in den Sinn kommen würde. Weil Boerne ganz eingetaucht ist in diese Erinnerung, weil es gerade viel mehr der Vierzehnjährige ist, der erzählt, und nicht der Professor Dr. Dr., sein hochgeschraubter Nachbar. Derselbe, der eben _Nicht_ gesagt hat, so wehrlos, daß man ihm unmöglich weh tun kann. Weil das was anderes ist als sonst, wenn sie sich alles mögliche an den Kopf werfen, zwischen Kommissar und Rechtsmediziner. Das jetzt gerade ist nicht der Boerne, an dem alles abprallt, und der höchstens mal tödlich gekränkt und zutiefst beleidigt ist. Dem hier würde er wirklich wehtun mit einer dummen Bemerkung. Und es erschrickt ihn selbst ein wenig, wie wenig er das will, wie wichtig es ihm ist, Boerne nicht wehzutun.

Für einen Augenblicken ist da etwas zwischen ihnen, was nur in seltenen Momenten aufblitzt und von dem er normalerweise am liebsten so tut, als existiere es gar nicht. Aber dann tritt Boerne wieder einen Schritt zurück, im übertragenen Sinn, wird förmlich und furchtbar erwachsen. Und er merkt schon, wie er das gleiche macht, weil es bequemer ist, weil es das ist, worauf sie sich irgendwie geeinigt haben in all diesen Jahren.

Thiel und Boerne.

Von denen Nadeshda sich fragt, warum sie einander vermissen würden. (Sie weiß es besser, auch das weiß er. Vermutlich hat sie es nur satt, immer wieder dieses dämliche Spiel mitzuspielen.) Er steht ein wenig zu abrupt auf und geht auf Boerne zu, greift nach dem nächsten Karton hinter ihm im Regal und legt eine Hand auf Boernes Schulter. Nur um nicht weiterzuwissen, denn das ist eine ziemlich dämliche Haltung, schräg neben Boerne, eine Hand zum Regal gestreckt und die andere auf Boernes Schulter, und je länger er hier so blöd rumsteht, desto dümmer kommt er sich vor. Bis sich Boernes Hand auf seine legt und er den Karton losläßt und sich dreht und irgendwie paßt das immer noch nicht alles richtig weil man niemanden so richtig umarmen kann, der sitzt, während man selbst steht, aber irgendwie schaffen sie das doch und Boernes Kopf liegt irgendwo an seinem Bauch und die Brille ist ganz verrutscht und Thiel sagt „Tut mir leid.“ und weiß gar nicht so genau, was alles. Die Sache mit der Lakritz und die Sache mit Monika und daß Boerne nie jemanden hatte, dem er das erzählen konnte und all die Jahre, die sie so getan haben, als wäre ihnen der andere egal. Er mehr als Boerne, wenn er so drüber nachdenkt, aber letztendlich haben sie sich da beide nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert.

Boerne sagt überraschenderweise gar nichts.

„Ich ...“ Und dann weiß er schon wieder nicht mehr weiter. Er kann ja jetzt schlecht sagen, _Denken Sie aber nicht, das hätte was damit zu tun, daß sie mir eben erzählt haben, daß Sie's nicht so haben mit Mädchen. Oder vielmehr Frauen._ Nein, das geht gar nicht. Ein wahres Minenfeld. Als müßte da jetzt was dabei sein, bloß weil Boerne ... oder als wäre er so homophob, daß er wegen einer Umarmung in Panik geraten würde. Oder als würde er selbst insgeheim was in der Richtung wollen, weil er sonst ja wohl gar nicht erst in die Richtung denken würde in so einem Moment. Letzteres beunruhigt ihn vielleicht am meisten.

Aber bevor er sich noch entscheiden kann, was er jetzt tun oder sagen soll, drückt sich Boerne schon wieder von ihm weg und sagt mit erstaunlich nüchterner Stimme „Haben Sie mal ein Taschentuch?“

Das gibt ihm ein paar Sekunden, während er seine Taschen nach einem unbenutzten Taschentuch absucht, zum Glück erfolgreich, und als Boerne sich lautstark schneuzt, hat er sich schon fast wieder gefaßt. 

Fast.

Das nächste passiert, ohne daß er sich bewußt dafür entscheidet. Er geht in die Knie, faßt Boernes Gesicht mit beiden Händen, sieht noch den erstaunten Blick und dann gar nichts mehr. Und ganz ehrlich, wenn Boerne ihm dafür eine gescheuert hätte, es hätte ihn nicht überrascht. Das war unpassend, völlig unerwartet, ohne irgendwie zu klären, ob sie das überhaupt beide wollen, und in so einem emotionalen Moment, den er wirklich nicht ausnutzen sollte.

Aber Boerne stößt ihn nicht weg und knallt ihm auch keine.

Boerne sagt nur: „Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.“ Nachher, als sie sich nur noch festhalten, als Thiel gerade wieder halbwegs zu Atem gekommen ist, während sein Herz immer noch rast.

Und er sagt: „Ich auch nicht.“ 

Auch wenn er das eigentlich schon immer gewußt hat.

* Fin *


End file.
